


Suns

by greensilverserpent



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The heart knows best.





	Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-12-27 10:00pm to 10:08pm

"When's she due back?"

Ivanova looked startled but then smiled at her long-time friend and colleague. 

"The day after tomorrow."

"You miss her more than you wish to admit."

"Michael..."

"Don't play dumb with me, Susan. Everyone who sees you two together knows you belong together. You outshine every sun I've ever laid eyes on."

Ivanova laughed. 

"I never held you for the poetic type."

"Never asked."

A pause followed, both thinking of what to say, but there was really nothing that felt adequate. At large Garibaldi made his way to the door and stepped through but then turned back before it could close. 

"She'll be back soon. Don't worry."


End file.
